


Carpe Noctem

by reinadefuego



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Rachel knows the dangers, but she just doesn't care.Written for challenge 506 - "tongue" at femslash100.





	Carpe Noctem

Rachel had never counted the number of times Ivy fed from her, or the number of times she decided to hell with the rules and they took it all the way. At some point, something snapped in her. Maybe she just threw in the towel. It didn't matter, she couldn't be hurt anymore.

Ivy leaned in close, lips grazing the unbound scar. Years ago this never would've happened. Rachel wouldn't have trusted her to take it this far. Even she hadn't trusted herself.

She licked the scar from bottom to top, eliciting a strangled groan from Rachel. A sharp bite, then warm _delicious_ blood bubbled into her mouth and coated her tongue. She could almost taste the redhead's need, and Ivy could certainly smell it.


End file.
